


You're Someone I Really Feel Like I Can Sleep With Sober

by futuretrapqueen



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 13:49:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4524366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/futuretrapqueen/pseuds/futuretrapqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cristiano wants Leo to pull a 'Jason Derulo' and talk dirty to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Someone I Really Feel Like I Can Sleep With Sober

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble ... Happy Friday !!

"Leo, come on."

"No Cris."

"Baby just try. I bet you're not as bad as you think you are."

"You're right. I'm fucking worse."

Leo was in Madrid with Cristiano for the weekend. He was soaking in Cris' jacuzzi, trying his best to unwind.

"Okay, but it's not like you're doing this for a stadium full of people. It's just me, Leo - your horny, better looking half - who desperately wants to hear you talk dirty."

"Cristiano ..."

"Just ONE time and I promise I will leave you alone."

Cristiano was wiggling around on Leo's lap, trying his best to convince his lover to step outside of his comfort zone.

"Ugh, Cris I'm not kidding. I can't talk dirty for shit."

"Let me be the judge of that, Leo."

" ... fuck, fine but you can't laugh."

"I wouldn't dream of it, baby." Cristiano winked at his lover and bent down to give him a quick peck on the lips. He looped his arms around Leo's neck and settled himself so his ass was rubbing deliciously over the Argentine's crotch.

He playfully slapped the back of Leo's head. "Get to it, Romeo. Tell me what you want to do to me."

Leo took a deep breath.

"Uh - um well first I'd run my hands all over your body. You have a really nice body."

Cristiano quirked on eyebrow. " _Nice_?"

"Sexy. Your body is really sexy."

Cristiano smirked. "Much better. What else?"

"I - I'd kiss you everywhere. Some - sometimes I think about biting you. Like marking you all over so everyone could see that you've been claimed."

"Mmmmm." Cristiano closed his eyes in satisfaction, gripping Leo's hair.

He was enjoying this. "What else, baby?"

"I'd play with your nipples. I know you like that."

Leo was getting more confident now. "I'd suck them and then blow on them just the way you like it."

Cristiano ground down on Leo's crotch, his breath catching slightly. "Mmmm Leo, keep going."

"I - I'd bend you over the side of the Jacuzzi. Get your ass up in the air and I'd finger you. As if I was playing _pin the tail on the donkey_ , I - I'd nail that ass every time.

And, oh.

Cristiano wasn't prepared for that.

Leo, at this point, was off in his own world. His eyes were closed and he was bucking up against Cristiano.

"And once you're open and ready for me I - I'd fuck you so hard we - we'd go back in time, like back to the Jurassic era."

Cristiano froze.

"All the dinosaurs would be like _who's that?_ and you'd be like _I'm the guy getting fucked so hard I time_ _traveled_  and they'd all be like _Oh okay, get it Doctor Who_."

"Uh Leo?"

"Yeah baby, you like that?"

"Leo I don't th - "

"I'd make you cum and then I'd make you suck me off right here in the Jacuzzi. Underwater. Like a fish."

Cristiano was taken aback.

"Instead of _Finding Nemo_ , it would be _Finding Leo_. It's not a father looking for his son, it's a man looking for his boyfriends big cock."

And yeah. That was enough.

Cristiano lost it.

He couldn't remember the last time he had laughed that hard.

"LEO WHAT THE FUCK?"

"Wha - what, baby what's wrong? You're not even hard."

Cristiano was in hysterics. "Well do you blame me?"

"Oh my God you see? I told you, I fucking told you I couldn't do it! Look, I couldn't even get you hard. I gave you a limp dick, Cris. A limp fucking dick!"

Cristiano was heaving, this was all too much.

" _Finding Leo_? Really? Jesus Christ, babe! I didn't think you had that in you."

"Shut up Cris. Seriously, fuck off."

Cristiano smiled at his lover, embracing him tightly. He kissed Leo gently all over making the younger man blush.

"Thank you." He whispered softly.

"For what?" Leo grumbled.

Cristiano pulled back to look at the little Argentine. "For trying."

Leo shrugged. "You're welcome, I guess."

"You should know though," Cristiano mumbled, nuzzling into his lovers neck. "It's my niece's 6th birthday party next week and if the kids play _pin the tail on the donkey_ , I'm going to lose my fucking mind."

Leo groaned, burying his face in Cristiano's chest.

"Never again, Cris. Never. Fucking. Again."

 

 

 


End file.
